One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to the presentation of log messages generated during software development.
The monitoring of trace and console output commonly is performed by software developers and testers. A number of software tools are available to generate trace to aid in the monitoring, for example within integrated development environment (IDE) packages. Trace log messages typically relate to recorded information about a programs execution, which may be reviewed by developers and testers to diagnose software problems. Trace log messages can indicate low level information, such as exceptions, which are generated during the execution of a program. Trace log messages also can indicate high level information, such as status information or results related to a computer program's execution, which are generated during execution of a program. Sometimes, trace log messages presented within a view of an IDE are referred to as console log messages.